


Take Me on the Floor

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Dancing, Dom Sam, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Praise, Shy Dean, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys, a club, and a dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me on the Floor

Sam knowing how to dirty dance and startling Dean when he drags him onto the dancefloor. Chest to back and Sam is  _grinding_ on him, running his hands over Dean’s bare chest and sides, thumbing his nipples as he passes. Sam murmuring the dirty lyrics into Dean’s ear, hot and low, sending shivers down his spine when he nips lightly at Dean’s neck. Dean feels exposed like this, fondled and caressed amongst the throng of sweaty bodies, but then he notices the looks they’re getting: longing, jealous,  _hungry_  looks and can feel it when Sam practically growls a warning at a guy who gets a little too close.

That’s when he realizes why so many people are keeping their distance despite their obvious desire; because, for all Sam is showing him off, spreading him out there for all to see, Sam is also making it clear that Dean is only his to touch, his to kiss and Dean feels  _owned._

And fuck him if he doesn’t like it.

He moans a little, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to rest against Sam’s shoulder. He’s hard, so fucking hard and it’s going to be obvious through the tight jean’s his brother forced him into. 

"Too much?" Sam questions, concern overriding the heat that had been in his voice. His fingers dance downward though, sliding over the ridge in Dean’s jeans and Dean can feel Sam chuckle. "Or maybe not enough?"

"Sammy," Dean mutters, too quiet for Sam to hear over the music, but he turns his head for a kiss and can feel Sam’s smile against his lips. That’s when he breaks, when suddenly it  _is_  too much and he turns in Sam’s embrace, burying his face in his brother’s neck. 

He clings tight to Sam, and Sam wraps his arms around him.

"C’mon, Dean," Sam says, pulling his brother along until they’re out of the club. Sam had stopped to grab their shirts and jacket from the coat check, and he wraps Dean in his before bundling him into the Impala. Still, Dean is shivering in a way that can’t be blamed on the cold, and Sam wraps an arm around his shoulders, nudging him to rest his head against Sam’s shoulder again until they get to the motel.

Sam strips them both once they’re in the room, taking Dean’s hand and bringing him to bed. Dean is compliant and quiet, almost too much so, and he’s still shivering. He allows himself to be snuggled, Sam spooning him from behind. 

"Did so good for me, Dean," Sam says softly, pressing a kiss just behind Dean’s ear. "Loved how jealous they were of you, of  _us._ But you’re all mine, aren’t you? You’re so damn gorgeous.’

"Love you so much, Dean, God I love you," he continues, rolling Dean over to face him, using his fingers to lift his chin so Dean will meet his eyes. "Thank you, for doing this. I know it was hard, but you did so well."

Dean looks, tries to find any ounce of insincerity in his brother’s face and can’t; of course he can’t, because Sam means every word and he’s so fucking earnest. Desperate, he pushes up for another kiss, and Sam doesn’t let him down. He takes, kisses hungrily like always, but he pushes back, too, gives Dean the tender element he’s craving. 

"You’re okay?" Sam asks gently, stroking his fingers down Dean’s cheek. 

Dean finally manages to clear his throat. “Yeah, Sam, I’m okay,” he says, finishing with a yawn and finds himself startled at just how tired he really is. He settles down against Sam’s side, nuzzling against his skin, and he feels safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be important to note, I had wanted this to end in smut. However, the idea that Dean is vulnerable in being public with their relationship, in being put on display like that, seemed more important and I needed Sam to address that in a way that didn't involve sex.


End file.
